


Winter Nights

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Ianto likes Torchwood-free nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Ianto loved the night, especially nights in which he was free of Torchwood and he and Jack were able just to relax. The winter nights were the best, when the darkness drew in earlier and the cold surrounding them, they would curl up together on either Ianto’s couch or in his bed, under blankets with Irish coffees and just talk. They would talk about anything and everything, their childhoods, their hopes and dreams, anything that came to mind. The best part of those nights however was when they would settle under the covers, curled in each other’s arms and sleep.


End file.
